Happy B'day: Uchiha Sasuke
by Haruna No Hana
Summary: Di hari ulang tahunnya, ia merasa semuanya biasa saja, walaupun Sasuke adalah keturunan Uchiha, tetapi ia mau hadiah. Akibat kesabarannya menunnggu hadiah, ia mendapatkan hadiah yang paling indah. untuk ulang tahun Sasuke!


**The Best Gift**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Summary: Di hari ulang tahunnya, ia merasa semuanya biasa saja, walaupun Sasuke adalah keturunan Uchiha, tetapi ia mau hadiah. Akibat kesabarannya menunnggu hadiah, ia mendapatkan hadiah yang paling indah.**

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya, ia melihat sekelilingnya, biasa saja, tak ada kartu ataupun surat dari para fansnya.

Tok Tok Tok!

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke, orang itu langsung masuk. "Sasu-chan, kau masih tidur jam segini? Ayo bangun! Kau sudah ditungguin oleh pacarmu!" Teriak Itachi, ia keluar dari kamar Sasuke, tak lupa menutup pintu kamar Sasuke kembali. Sasuke bangkit dari kasurnya, ia langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

Ia turun menuju kearah ruang tamu, disitu ia melihat Sakura sedang menunggunya. "Kenapa kau kesini pagi-pagi?"

"Aku hanya mau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun," Kata Sakura, ia bangkit dari sofa empuk milik Uchiha itu. "Aku harus pergi kerja, kau jangan tergantung pada Itachi terus, kerja sekali-sekali." Kata Sakura sambil mencium pipi Sasuke. Haruno Sakura adalah perempuan terberuntung di dunia ini, ia bisa mendapatkan hati si Uchiha bungsu dengan mudah.

"Kalau kau berdiam disitu, bagaimana kau bisa dapat kerja, pergi dan lamar kerja." Kata Itachi tiba-tiba nongol. Sasuke berbalik lalu ia menatap kearah Itachi.

"Kau tau kalau aku pewaris Uchiha corp? Aku tidak butuh kerja!" Sasuke berjalan kearah dapur lalu memakan sarapannya. "Kak, kakak lupa hari ini hari apa?" Tanya Sasuke kepada kakaknya yang sedang mencuci piring.

"Ingat, Sabtu kan? Kenapa?"

"Bukan, apa kau ingat tanggal berapa sekarang?"

"Berapa ya? Aku lupa, mungkin tanggal 30 Juni." Kata Itachi sambil mengingat-ingat. Sasuke yang tau kakaknya gak bakal ingat pun langsung pergi, ia mengutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Naruto, kebetulan ia sedang libur, biasanya ia Cuma dikasih hari minggu untuk libur. Sasuke mengetuk pintu rumah Naruto, keluarlah si Naruto.

"Eh? Ada keperluan apa kau kesini?" Tanya Naruto, Sasuke hanya diam menunggu ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari Naruto. "Kau bertengkar dengan Sakura?"

"Bukan, aku hanya ingin lihat kabarmu."

"Sudah lama kau tidak menanyakan hal seperti itu padaku, aku benar-benar terharu mendengarnya," Kata Naruto. "kau ingin mampir sebentar? Ayo masuk." Mereka berdua pun masuk.

Sasuke meminum the hijau yang dibuat oleh Naruto, ia melihat Naruto yang sedang berbicara tentang Hinata, ia ingin sekali mendengar ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari sahabatnya, sangat-sangat mau, kenapa Cuma Sakura yang mengingat kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya? "Dobe, apa kau benar-benar sahabatku?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan tentang itu, sudah pasti aku adalah sahabatmu."

"Harusnya kau ingat hari ini hari apa?"

"Hari ini hari Sabtu kan? Memangnya kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang penting?" Tanya Naruto, Sasuke pun mengangguk, ia bangkit dari sofa lalu keluar dari rumahnya Naruto.

.

Sasuke menyerah, tak ada yang bisa mengasih hadiah di hari ulang tahunnya, terlebih lagi tak ada yang ingat, hanya Sakura, tapi dia juga tak memberikan Sasuke hadiah. Hari sudah malam, ia membuka pintu rumahnya, pintu rumahnya tak dikunci, ceroboh sekali si Itachi. Ia membuka pintunya lebar, tak ada siapa-siapa dirumah. "Umm, Sasuke…" Kata seseorang dari belakang Sasuke, Sasuke pun berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang berada dibelakangnya. "Hinata? Sedang apa kau malam-malam kesini."

"Aku mau mengasih ini," Kata Hinata sambil memberikan Sasuke sebuah kotak, ia buka lalu ia lihat isi kotak itu, sebuah sapu tangan bertulisan Uchiha Sasuke. "ini untuk kado ulang tahunmu." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum, setelah mengasih kado itu, Hinata pergi. Sasuke pun membalikkan tubuhnya lalu hendak masuk, tapi ada lagi yang memanggilnya, suara itu sangat keras dan Sasuke tau siapa dia.

"Ada apa kau datang kemari?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Ayolah teme, aku kan kesini ingin memberimu ini," Naruto mengasih sesuatu, Sasuke pun dengan segera membukanya. "itu foto saat kita masih TK, kau ingat kalau kita berdua tidak sengaja ciuman? Aku masih ingat dengan yang itu, sepertinya aku harus pergi." Naruto pun pergi.

"Yo, Sasuke!" Panggil seorang cewek pirang. "Selamat ulang tahun, maaf kalau aku hanya memberimu ini." Kata Ino sambil memberi sebuah kotak coklat, ia pun pergi tanpa pamit.

"Si pirang bodoh, setiap kali aku ulang tahun ia pasti memberiku sebuah coklat, aku benci ini." Gumam Sasuke, selanjutnya siapa lagi ya?

"Sasu-chan!" Teriak Itachi, ini yang paling ia benci, kakaknya membawa semua gengnya kerumah. "Sasu-chan, nanti kita makan kue ya? Liat nih." Kata Itachi sambil memperlihatkan kuenya, kue bergambar Sasuke dengan wajah tersenyum, dan tulisan 'Happy Birthday Sasu-chan!', benar-benar kue yang sempurna.

"Sasuke-kun." Panggil seseorang, Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menoleh kearah suara indah tersebut. Sakura sedang berdiri manis di depannya, Sakura mendekat kearah Sasuke, ia lalu memegang tangan Sasuke.

"Kado apa yang bakal kau kasih kepadaku Saku-chan?" tiba-tiba saja muka Sakura berubah menjadi merah, ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap mata Sasuke. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Sasuke dan…

'CUP'

Ciuman pertama Sakura sudah diberikan ke Sasuke. "Hanya itu? Aku kira ada yang lebih…"

"Baiklah, karna ini paksaan dari orang tuaku, apa kau ingin menikah denganku?" Tanya Sakura sambil menunjukkan sebuah kotak cincin. Sasuke yang melihatnya kaget.

" Tunggu, itu bukannya cincin yang kubeli untuk melamarmu? Bagaimana bisa ada ditanganmu?" Sakura pun hanya mengangkat bahunya, sepasang kekasih ini sedang kebingungan.

"Aku yang menyurinya Sasu-chan!" Suara itu meretakkan keheningan yang ada. "Aku ingin kalian menikah dengan cepat, kalau kau menunggu ulang tahunnya Sakura, itu kan masih lama, mending Sakura saja yang melamarmu, haha!"

"Lucu sekali kalau seorang Uchiha lelaki dilamar oleh perempuan!" Teriak Sasuke sambil melempar batu kecil kearah Itachi, kakaknya memang jail.

"Jadi bagaimana Sasuke? Kau terima tidak?"

"Ya!" Dengan segera Sasuke jawab, ini adalah kado paling istimewa dan hanya satu kali ia bisa mendapatkan kado ini. Setelah Sasuke mengambil kado dari Sakura, mereka pun memakan kue yang dibeli oleh kakaknya.

"Jadi bagaimana ulang tahunmu tahun ini?" Tanya Deidara yang mulutnya sudah berlepotan.

"Mungkin ini adalah ulang tahun terindahku." Ungkap Sasuke, mereka pun tertawa.

THE END

* * *

><p>Special Fic for Sasuke B'day!<p>

bagaimana? Mungkin Hana-chan akan membuat fic untuk ulang tahunnya Temari juga

Tunggu aja sampai Agustus

Akhir kata, Review!


End file.
